Idle Pursuits
by GuessWhatTimeItIs
Summary: Marshall isn't always the antagonist...


Idle Pursuits

A great slamming noise came for the back door. Marshall Lee would have jumped at the sound, but he was already floating. Instead he convulsed midair, nearly dropping his bass to the carpet. He cursed loudly, as the last time he had dropped the axe to the ground he had needed to replace the carpet.

Looking at the door for the offender, Marshall Lee was caught by surprise. A lithe form came stalking in from the dark, a little shock of blonde hair alight on her forehead. Almost chuckling, Marshall settled himself again before calling to her.

"You know, I always keep that door unlocked. You don't have to slam it." Fionna slinked into his little house, looking directly at him. Marshall knew something was up with her, but he couldn't tell what.

Whenever she was sad she went to Cake or Gumball, she only ever came around here in a good mood. But she wasn't beaming at him with her trademark smile. In its place, her eyes were burning like embers.

Uh oh. Marshall didn't like that look, it was one he'd seen many times. With a casual flick of his hair, he floated away from the couch. Best to take precautions with this girl.

"Fi, what's the deal? Come on, you can tell me." He was trying so hard to be casual. But it was so difficult. The lusty vampire in him liked the way she stared at him, and the fierce look there was enticing. Years of experience with women told him all he needed to do was ask her what she wanted, and he'd have her.

But he didn't want her. He'd vowed not to let things go like this with her. She was special, untouchable, pure and holy. Marshall would never forgive himself for spoiling her like this.

"Marshall, I'm not dancing around this anymore. Damnit, I want you, and I want you now." Wow. There was very little for him to work with here. The vampire had hoped that perhaps there would be some pining or at least some logical attraction he could argue against. But there was nothing he could fight, nothing but her animal urges.

Well this was going to be harder than he had anticipated.

"Fionna, quit it. You and I both know that's not going to happen." He tried to sound disinterested, but Fionna didn't seem to care. She sauntered over to him, her hips swaying back and forth in a way Marshall had never noticed before. If she was anyone else, he would have already scooped her up and taken her upstairs, but this was his FI. His little adventuress.

And this was wrong. The way she walked over to him, the way she pushed his bass away from him and laid her hand on his chest…it was wrong. He drew back away from her, but she walked next to the pale boy, and soon grabbed the collar of his flannel shirt. Stopping, he rested his bass on the floor.

"Fionna, seriously. You can try, but it's not going to happen." Putting on his most antagonistic face, Marshall was determined to turn her away. He would not give in to this girl; he would not let her take his heart. Marshall Lee was a gentleman, and he would not let this girl soil her own innocence this easily. There was no other choice. He would endure whatever she would throw at him, and he would-.

As he was busy thinking and trying to look imposing, Fionna had easily climbed onto his lap. He was still floating, and now he held her weight entirely below his belt. She put one hand on his chest, reaching to her hat with her opposing hand. In a smooth motion she dragged that little hat off of her head, revealing her short blonde hair. The only bit of hair that was long was her bangs, and they dipped in front of her eyes seductively. The rest merely pointed off at random angles from being trapped under a hat for so long.

Marshall felt his breathe catch in his throat. It was only then that he remembered he liked blondes. A lot. And that short hair…damn. Something in his mind stirred, something he had long willed out of his mind.

No! Marshall Lee was a gentleman, and he kept telling it to himself, hoping beyond hope Fionna not heard his breathing.

With a smile showing she had indeed heard his little gasp, she lulled her head to one side, staring into his eyes. She leaned farther into his chest. Marshall led her gaze, trying to appear unaffected. He couldn't keep this up forever. Leaning past his face, Fionna's mouth hovered over the dual scars on his neck. Her breath tickled his skin, and it took all of the vampire's willpower not to give in to her advances right there and then.

"That doesn't affect me, you know." Of course he was lying. Marshall _loved_ this, and his thoughts were racing. Maybe he could just let this go a little longer….No! Again, he shook the thought free.

And then she pressed her lips to his scars and ran her tongue back and forth over them. Marshall was a gentleman, but there is only so much a gentleman can do about an attractive woman hitting one of his largest turn-ons. A noise similar to a growl slipped past his lips, and he immediately regretted it. Now she knew what this did to him.

"Oh, so you like that?" She whispered softly in his ear. Marshall almost melted at the sound, wanting more than anything to let her continue. He had dreamed of this, wanted this no matter how many times he had told himself it was wrong. In his reverie he was oddly lucid, as he wondered how she knew how to be seductive. Not caring, he pushed her back away from his neck with nothing less than the whole of his willpower.

"Fionna, please. We shouldn't. I knew you when you were little, and my age…it's not right." She let an eyebrow arch at him. With that she let her fingers find the edges of her shirt and pull upwards. Shucking the garment off, she was left in naught but a small wrapping about her chest. Marshall couldn't help his eyes widen.

"Marshall, I'm not a kid anymore, look for yourself. I know what I want, just go with it for once you butt." Marshall was speechless. He wanted her, she wanted him. What could be so wrong about that? He considered, letting his mind weigh it out.

As they floated there, Fionna suddenly looked uncomfortable. A look of concern flitted across her face, and Marshall felt a pang of worry. Was she realizing this isn't what she wanted? Had sense finally entered her mind? And then she did something that drove these thoughts from his mind.

Subtly she brought her arms around herself as if she was cold. But it was warm…no, it wasn't a motion out of cold. Fionna was attempting to cover herself. Her arms were trying to hide her body. Her adrenaline fueled mind had written a check her self-control wasn't willing to cash. Uncomfortable with her own body, she looked so frail now. Marshall brought a hand up to clasp one of her arms. He didn't care what was right and wrong in this moment, she shouldn't feel this way.

"Fi, what's wrong?" He knew, but he had to hear it from her lips.

"I just…I mean…if you don't want to because I'm…I'm…" Fionna clutched at her stomach, trying to hide it from him. Marshall brought his hand down from her face, letting it trace over her stomach. He smiled up at her, this time with genuine kindness and concern.

"Fionna, you look amazing. You're so beautiful, why do you doubt yourself?" She flushed a deep red, and looked away from him for the first time since she had climbed on top of him.

"Because…I'm all flabby and stuff." Marshall nearly hissed at this accusation. How dare she insult herself so? In his mind, he felt such turmoil, but this was the final straw. He would show her how beautiful she was, and damn the consequences.

He took her hands in his own. He pulled her down to his chest again, and put his own lips near to her ear. She gasped with the sudden motion, landing heavily on him.

"Fionna, you are beautiful, and I'm going to _make_ you believe it." His voice was raspy, dark. Marshall felt the girl's body soften to his touch, the rigidity of her surprise wearing off. Smiling, the vampire felt a sense of satisfaction, even if he felt a bit guilty. Oh screw guilty, he was the Vampire King! Who was better suited to showing a lady a good time?

With that, he floated to the ground, and at the last moment flipped himself over. Fionna landed on her back, and Marshall slowly eased himself down to his knees in front of her. She looked up at him in surprise and newfound lust. With a wicked smile he dropped his mouth to her navel, letting his lips drag across her stomach. Looking up into her eyes, he saw desire plain on her face.

He eased himself forward and then down onto his hands, suspending himself just above her. Fionna looked unsure what to do next, so Marshall spoke softly to her.

"If it would make you more comfortable, you could take my shirt off. Then we'd match." He said it seductively, and the words had hardly left his mouth before she was pulling at the buttons. She fumbled with them, each one taking an eternity. Marshall rolled his eyes at her, and she gave him a playful little frown as she worked on the third button.

"It's harder than it looks, ok?" Again he rolled his eyes. Not wanting to lose this high, Marshall pulled back and ripped his shirt open in one motion. A button or two was ripped off and bounced across the floor, but he ignored them. They could be replaced later. Meanwhile, Fionna looked at him with shock and humble awe. He tossed the garment aside, and then leaned back into her.

He nibbled at her ear, before whispering calmly and slowly an invitation. She groaned agreement when he spoke it.

"I think upstairs might be more comfortable for this."


End file.
